


Summer at the Playground

by Arewegroot



Series: Ironmanbingo prompt fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingo Fill, First Meeting, Gen, Ironman bingo 3000, Peter is a Little Shit, and they meet up, they're little middle schoolers in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arewegroot/pseuds/Arewegroot
Summary: It was the summer before Tony would start the 8th grade, and Tony had just managed to sneak out of the mansion. So Tony wandered around the city and found himself at a playground and accidentally made a new friend.bingo fill for Iron Man Bingo 3000





	Summer at the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read and im sorry i haven't updated my other fics :/

It was the summer before Tony would start the 8th grade, and Tony had just managed to sneak out of the mansion. Tony didn’t have a destination in mind, but he didn’t care. Anywhere was better than staying in a large empty house waiting for his father to come home just to yell at him. 

  
So Tony just wandered around the city, using google maps to try to find somewhere to hang out for a while. As he kept ignoring the text messages Javis kept sending, asking about his whereabouts, Tony found a playground.   
It was littered with little kids that seemed to really like the ancient Aztec architecture looking playground. It was annoying, but it wasn’t like Tony hadn’t expected that he would have to be dodging germy kids when he got to the playground.   
  


After almost tripping over some toddler Tony decided on hiding in the dark tunnel that ran under the slide after having bought 7 churros. It was great. The tunnel was too dark and creepy for the kids to venture in to, so Tony was able to enjoy his churros. He also finally bothered to check the messages that had been blowing up his phone.

Some were from Howard taking advantage of instant messaging to lecture him all the way from LA while most were from Jarvis expressing his worry for Tony.   
  


_Young sir, I can’t seem to find you._  
Are you downstairs in your father’s lab?  
Anthony, I searched all over the mansion   
Where are you?  
Tony, please, I am starting to worry.  
  


Guilt began to fester in Tony’s chest as he continued to read Jarvis’ worried text messages. Tony had just wanted to get out of the empty, yet suffocating, mansion. He hadn’t meant to cause the old butler to worry.

  
_I’m okay, Jarvis. I’m out in the city. I’ll be home soon. I promise._

  
As Tony started to respond to Jarvis messages, he is interrupted by someone that hadn’t felt the same fear to the dark tunnel like the younger children had.   
  


“Ya know,” A voice said, startling Tony. “If you keep eating that many churros, you’ll get fat.”  
  


The newcomer was a black boy that was probably his age, maybe a year older.  
Tony took a big bite out of his fourth churro out of spite. “I thought fat shaming wasn’t cool anymore.”  
  


“That’s fair,” The kid said and crawled his way further into the tunnel just how Tony hadn’t wanted him to do.

The kid made himself at home in Tony’s tunnel and pointed at the remaining churros Tony had. “Can I have one?”

Now Tony knew that he was better off than most kids in this world, and his father liked reminding Tony that he was a good for nothing spoiled kid, but he knew his manners. Jarvis and his mother had made sure to raise him right.

Tony silently grabbed one of his last churros and handed it over to the other kid, who happily smiled as he took it.

“Thanks,” the kid said before taking a bite. The boy took two other bits before he spoke up again.

“So why are you hiding here?”

“That’s none of your business. Why are you here?”

The boy shrugged. “People hiding in the dark are usually sad or lonely.”

Tony couldn’t help but get a little defensive. “Well, I’m neither of those. So you can leave.”

But the boy didn’t leave like Tony wanted. Instead, he just shrugged. “You looked bored then.”

“And you think you can get rid of my boredom?”

“Better than you can by just sitting here.”

Tony gave an unbelieving look at the other boy but decided to play along. “Okay…what would you suggest instead?”

The boy grinned, finished his churro and stuffed the baking sheet paper that it was wrapped in into his pocket. “Well, we would go get real food at this burger joint, I like that’s nearby, and then I would show you how to kick a soccer ball.”

“What if I _DO_ know how to kick a soccer ball?” Tony called out as the other kid started to crawl out of the tunnel. 

“Do you?”

“…no.”

“Thought so.”

“What’s your name?” Tony asked as he followed and crawled out.

“James,” James said as he held his hand out to help Tony to his feet. “and yours?”

“Tony. It’s nice to meet you.”

For the rest of the summer, Tony snuck out of the mansion to meet up with his new best friend, at the playground. Until his father caught him trying to sneak out and sent him to a random science camp with other rich kids. Tony never saw him again until he met his MIT roommate who hugged him happily before making sure to trade phone numbers this time around. 


End file.
